mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Ponies (characters)
The '''Power Ponies' are a team of comic book superheroes who defend the fictional city of Maretropolis. They are mentioned in the episodes Power Ponies, Trade Ya!, Dragon Dropped, and The Last Problem, physically appear in IDW Publishing's My Little Pony Annual 2014, and are detailed in Enterplay's trading cards. Their archenemy is the Mane-iac.__TOC__ Development and production Ted Anderson stated regarding My Little Pony Annual 2014 that "One of the stipulations of doing this issue about the Power Ponies was that the heroes were absolutely not just the mane six in different costumes. They had to be their own characters, both in personality and in looks", that Ben Bates "made sure to give them different color schemes and mane styles, as well as other small details (for example, Masked Matter-Horn has images of a mountain on the legs of her costume, instead of Twilight’s star)", and that Anderson's "concept for each of the characters was taking their mane six equivalent—Pinkie Pie for Fili-Second, Applejack for Mistress Mare-Velous, etc—and exaggerating all their negative characteristics to the point of dysfunction. So Radiance is incredibly vain and narcissistic, Zapp is self-important and egotistic, Mistress Mare-Velous is stubborn and uncooperative, etc. Except for Humdrum, of course, who’s basically Spike by another name." Zapp being a princess named Aurora is notable in it being allowed while Starlight Glimmer's name was changed from "Aurora Glimmer" for similarity with Disney's trademarked Princess Aurora. Power Rangers. Depiction in the series The Power Ponies' comic serves as the focus of the episode of the same name. Spike is fascinated by the team's fictional adventures and exploits, staying up late to read the comic. While reading the comic in the Castle of the Two Sisters, Spike reads a footnote on the inner back cover of the comic, causing a magic spell to suck him and the Mane Six inside its pages. The seven of them are transported to Maretropolis, the comic's main setting, and they assume the roles of the comic's titular heroes. In the season four episode Trade Ya!, Spike goes with his friends to the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange to trade a mint condition Power Ponies comic book for another mint condition comic. In the season five episode Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?, Rainbow Dash and Applejack once again appear as Zapp and Mistress Mare-velous respectively in Ponyville's collective dream. In the season nine episode Dragon Dropped, Spike and Rarity attend "Power Ponypalooza", a Power Ponies convention. Upon their return, Spike has a cart full of merchandise, and Rarity is dressed as the super-villain Mane-iac. In The Last Problem, Twilight tries to convince Spike to take one of his Power Ponies comics with him when they move back to Canterlot. Depiction in Equestria Girls In the half-hour special Movie Magic, the Equestria Girls are mistakenly brought onto the set of a Power Ponies movie, with the girls cast as their pony counterparts' respective alter egos and Sunset Shimmer cast as the Mane-iac. Depiction in the comics On page 4, Spike mentions his and his friends' journey into a comic book. In My Little Pony Annual 2014, the original Power Ponies protect Maretropolis from evil and super-villainy. Though they appear to be a united team in public, they are shown to dislike one another and frequently argue in private. As a result, when the Mane-iac forms an alliance with other Maretropolis super-villains, their teamwork allows them to defeat the Power Ponies easily and strip them of their superpowers. It is only through Humdrum 's guidance on the teachings of friendship (which he learned from a television show) that the Power Ponies are able to become friends and a more cohesive unit. By working together, they outsmart and defeat the Mane-iac's league of evil and regain their superpowers. In Return of the Mane-iac, the Power Ponies' human world counterparts are verbally alluded to. 's Hot Topic cover features Fluttershy as Saddle Rager. In , the Power Ponies are alluded to. 's Comics & Ponies cover RE and 4CG Variant Edition cover each feature the Mane Six and Spike as the Power Ponies. 's Jetpack Comics cover features Rainbow Dash as Zapp. In , Applejack wears her Mistress Mare-velous costume in the magic lantern adaptation of the Journal of Friendship. Other depictions Software Hub Network's online game Power Ponies Go features the Mane Six and Spike as the Power Ponies and playable characters. The player controls Twilight Sparkle/Masked Matterhorn in level 1, Rainbow Dash/Zapp in level 2, Rarity/Radiance in level 3, Applejack/Mistress Mare-velous in level 4, and Spike/Hum Drum (with Pinkie Pie/Fili-Second and Fluttershy/Saddle Rager as assist powers) in level 5. My Little Pony (mobile game) Gameloft's mobile game can feature the Mane Six as the Power Ponies. HubNetwork.com description Transported into Spike the Dragon's comic book, the ponies become ... the Power Ponies! Twilight Sparkle is Masked Matter-Horn. Applejack is Mistress Mare-velous. Fluttershy is Saddle Ranger . Pinkie Pie is Fili-Second. Rainbow Dash is Zap , and Rarity is Radiance. They battle supervillain Mane-iac to save Maretropolis and return to Ponyville. Merchandise A collectible figure of Spike the Dragon as Hum Drum, along with a collectible figure of Mane-iac Mayhem, was made available at San Diego Comic-Con 2014 and, following the convention, on HasbroToyShop.com. Playful Ponies brushable toys of the Mane Six as the Power Ponies were leaked in March–April 2015; at least Mistress Mare-velous Applejack, Zapp Rainbow Dash, Fili-Second Pinkie Pie, and Radiance Rarity are each Target exclusive. Fashion Style brushable toys of Zapp Rainbow Dash, Masked Matter-Horn Princess Twilight Sparkle, Saddle Rager Fluttershy, Fili-Second Pinkie Pie, and Mistress Mare-velous Applejack were also leaked in April 2015. Enterplay trading card series 3 includes the Mane Six and Spike as the Power Ponies. Funko Mystery Minis vinyl figures, some Hot Topic exclusives. The Mane Six as the Power Ponies are featured on the WeLoveFine T-shirt "Power Ponies," and Fluttershy as Saddle Rager is featured on the formerly available T-shirt "Fluttershy Smash!" Members Each member of the Power Ponies, with the exception of Hum Drum, has a superpower or supernatural ability. Masked Matter-Horn The Masked Matter-Horn is the leader of the Power Ponies. She can generate a variety of energy beams from her horn, such as energy blasts and freeze rays. Twilight Sparkle assumes her role in the comic book. Enterplay trading card PP1, a Power Ponies card of Masked Matter-Horn, gives her the description, "When it's time to Power-Pony-Up, Masked Matter-Horn is at the head of the herd! Trot Summers was just a little filly when she was hoofpicked to join Professor Celestia's School for Gifted Youth. With the Professor's guidance and training, Trot is now Maretropolis's greatest defender! The Masked MatterHorn can shoot all kinds of crazy power beams from her horn, but arguably her greatest power is leadership; she pulled together the Power Ponies to put the city's most fearsome villains on ice!" In My Little Pony Annual 2014, Masked Matter-Horn is a unicorn and not an Alicorn. Mistress Mare-velous Mistress Mare-velous has a lasso that she can psychically control. She also makes use of restraining horseshoes called "hoofarangs." Applejack assumes her role in the comic book. Enterplay trading card PP2, a Power Ponies card of Mistress Mare-velous, gives her the description, "Hailing from the ancient lost city of Alfalfis, Mistress Mare-velous is here to save the day! Every filly of Alfalfis is born with super strength, but the island's elders wish to remain secret from the rest of the world. Mistress Mare-velous believes their powers should not be hidden, but used for good, so she fled to aid the citizens of Maretropolis. She is psychically connected to her lasso, and it obeys her every command. The other Power ponies know when the going gets tough, Mistress Mare-velous has got their back!" Radiance Radiance can create energy constructs, from tea sets to an umbrella to ice skates to virtually anything else, with her jewelry. She is obsessed with beauty and personal appearances and is mentioned to have appeared on the cover of three magazines. Her cutie mark is a single pink diamond. Rarity assumes her role in the comic book. Enterplay trading card PP3, a Power Ponies card of Radiance, gives her the description, "Behold Radiance, our knight in shining accessories! When an alien superhero crashed landed in Maretropolis, it was the zeppelin pilot Green Gardener who came to his rescue. Her selfless heroism inspired him to retire to our world, and he gave his power bracelets to Gardener so she would serve as a shining example of goodness to all. These functional accessories gave her the ability to create solid objects and control them with her mind, and thus the bedazzling Radiance was born!" Fili-Second Fili-Second is, according to Spike, the fastest pony in all of Maretropolis and can run a distance of miles in mere seconds. Pinkie Pie assumes her role in the comic book. Enterplay trading card PP4, a Power Ponies card of Fili-Second, gives her the description, "When evil is afoot, FiliSecond is hot on its trail! Marey Allen was once just a brash young detective with the Maretropolis police department. She had almost cracked a huge case when a lightning bolt struck the chemical plant she was investigating, dousing her in a volatile mixture of substances and infusing her with the power to travel almost as fast as lightning itself! Now Marey Allen leads a double life as both the best detective on the Maretropolis PD and an unstoppable teammate of the Power Ponies!" Saddle Rager Saddle Rager can turn into a hulking monster with tremendous strength when she loses her temper. Fluttershy assumes her role in the comic book. Enterplay trading card PP5, a Power Ponies card of Saddle Rager, gives her the description, "The incredible Saddle Rager is the strongest there is! Spruce Spanner was just a mild-mannered scientist before she had a 'little' accident. Her high-tech invention to treat animal illness overloaded, and she saved all of her patients at the expense of being exposed to mysterious radiation! Now, whenever Spruce sees the defenseless being mistreated (even just a teensy little firefly), she can't control her temper. She transforms into the Saddle Rager and makes sure those big meanies pick on somepony their own size!" Zapp Zapp can control the forces of nature, such as thunderstorms and tornadoes, through her lightning bolt necklace. Rainbow Dash assumes her role in the comic book. Enterplay trading card PP6, a Power Ponies card of Zapp, gives her the description, "When the Power Ponies need to rain down a storm of justice, they leave it in the capable hooves of Zapp! Aurora is the princess of a tribe in a faraway land who travels the world disguised as Zapp, on a quest to prove herself worthy of becoming queen. Zapp wields the mighty Thunderer, a magical lightning talisman passed down through generations, that allows her to harness the powers of nature itself. Someday Aurora will go home to rule, but for now she is an electrifying member of the Power Ponies!" Hum Drum Hum Drum is the Power Ponies' "bumbling sidekick"; he is the only member of the team who has no superpowers and is "just there for comic relief." Spike assumes his role in the comic book. Enterplay trading card PP7, a Power Ponies card of Hum Drum, gives him the description, "Hum Drum is the only member of the Power Ponies who doesn't have superpowers, but that doesn't mean he isn't a super friend! His knowledge of Maretropolis and his willingness to lend a helping hoof have proven useful time and again. The last villain who thought Hum Drum's friends keep him around because they 'feel sorry for him' was in for a big surprise—and a long jail sentence! When he dons his blue boots, red cape, and stylish black mask, this junior member of the team means serious business." In My Little Pony Annual 2014, Humdrum is a pony and not a dragon. He teaches the Power Ponies lessons in friendship so they can work as a team. Quotes , My Little Pony Annual 2014}} Gallery My Little Pony Annual 2014 cover.jpg My Little Pony Annual 2014 cover RI.jpg MLP Annual 2014 credits page.jpg MLP Annual 2014 page 3.jpg MLP Annual 2014 page 4.jpg MLP Annual 2014 page 5.jpg References de:Power-Ponys (Gruppe) Category:Earth ponies Category:Fictional characters Category:Male characters Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Royalty Category:Supporting characters Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Foals